Conventional map systems provide online maps to users in response to queries for the maps. Conventional map systems rely on the completeness of an address included in the search query to provide the appropriate online map to fulfill the query. However, users often provide partial addresses in search queries resulting in incorrect search results. For example, a search query from a user may include a partial address including only a street number and street name in the search query. Because the partial address may correspond to multiple geographic locations, conventional map systems may provide to the user the wrong online map to fulfill the search query.